When 'Sleepwalking' Goes wRonGo
by SickAndWrong
Summary: Ron receives the shock of his young life when someone unexpected turns up in his bed. No mature content. Slightly edited 3/23/08.


When 'Sleepwalking' Goes wRonGo

_This story is a shameless ripoff of __**Ffordesoon**__'s "When Sleepwalking Goes Wrong" a delightful read, which I highly recommend as a heartwarming little fic. _

"_wRonGo" is, of course, a tip-of-the-hat to __**ScareGlow**__'s "From sick to wRongO" which I also recommend checking out as soon as one has the chance._

_The characters in this story are the property of Disney. I make no monetary gain from their use (so don't sue me)._

**When 'Sleepwalking' Goes wRonGo**

(a Kim Possible fanfiction)

Ron wasn't sure what it was that had awoken him. As he lay in the dark, he chased after the fleeting memory, whatever sensation had been there at the edge of his dream that was the reason he was no longer dreaming it.

A bright flash outside the window briefly illuminated his room. 

_Now, what do you suppose –_ the thought was interrupted by a low rumble of distant thunder. 

_Ah_... his groggy mind finally understood. _Thunderstorm. Lightning. No big._

As if on cue, rain began to tap against his window. After a moment, Ron could hear the drops hitting the roof above him.

Mystery solved, he happily wriggled deeper into his blankets, nuzzling his back into the warm body lying next to him. He sighed, enjoying the even breath on the back of his neck. It had been a long time since he'd had someone sleeping next to him. 

_In fact_, he mused as sleep began to reclaim him. _It's been since, like, _ever 

Curious, he reached up to lightly touch the arm draped over his body, his fingers resting on a smooth, expensive-feeling cloth. Someone made a small sound behind him. All thoughts of sleep left him then, as Ron turned slowly over in place to see who was there. Gingerly maneuvering onto his left side, he faced his mystery guest. 

_But who..?_ Ron cleared his throat. "Um…" he said tentatively in the darkness.

"Mmmh?" came the sleepy answer, and the arm around Ron tightened, pulling him closer as though he were a human-sized teddy bear. The voice was definitely feminine, and strangely familiar, thought he couldn't quite place it. He traced the imposing arm with his right hand until he reached her shoulder. He gave it a gentle shake and felt her stir.

Lightning flashed again outside, bathing the room in a sudden splash of light. Ron's mind struggled with the information his eyes gave it. There was indeed a woman lying next to him. Dark hair framed the pale, thin face lying on the pillow next to his him. The eyes that snapped open in response to the flash of light were a brilliant green. He continued to stare at the after-image burned on to his retinas for a moment after the light had gone.

"Shego?!" Ron shouted finally, as thunder crashed around them. 

He was up in an instant, leaping from his bed in alarm. His blankets wrapped themselves around his feet and he tripped, landing heavily on the floor. He heard a flurry of movement on the bed above him. Then with a _FWOOSH_, green light erupted from the intruder's hands, revealing Shego, standing on his bed, clothed in what appeared to be a matching green pajama top and bottoms. Her back was wedged into the space where the two walls met, forming one corner of Ron's room. Her green eyes wide with alarm, she was looking wildly around the dim room. Finally, she spotted the blond-haired young man sprawled on the floor.

"Ron?" she said blankly, blinking at him.

Taking that as his cue, Ron scrambled back away from her as quickly as he could, kicking at the offending bedcovers as he went. When at last he got to the opposite corner of the room, he rose shakily to his feet, leaning on the wall behind him for support. Chest heaving, heart pounding, he considered calling out for help but decided against it. She could do whatever she wanted to do to him before help could run the short distance down the hall.

Ron swallowed. Then, mustering all the courage he could opened his mouth to speak. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Not exactly profound, the question nonetheless hung in the air between them.

For her part, Shego looked as thoroughly confused as Ron felt. Closing her eyes, she extinguished her hands. Blind once again, Ron gave a start at the sudden darkness. He heard, over the throbbing of his own heart, the rustle of cloth sliding down the wall from the direction of his bed.

Another momentary flash of lightning revealed that Shego still had her back pressed into the corner, but had sunk back down to sit on the bed. He couldn't see her face; her hands were covering it. The rain, close on the heels of the subsequent peal of thunder, began to fall in earnest. The storm was getting closer.

He stood for what seemed to him to be several days, rooted to the spot. Finally deciding that Shego obviously didn't intend to hurt him - if she had, he reasoned, she would have done it by now – he started to grope his way over to his computer desk, which sat against the wall opposite his bed.

Feeling about on the desk, he found the switch for his desk lamp and switched it on. Shego hadn't moved from her position sitting at the head of Ron's bed. When the light came on, she looked up, dropping her hands away slowly from her face. There was something odd about her appearance, and it took Ron a moment to realize what it was. Instead of the usual pale green hue of her skin, the high spots of her cheeks were pink, as though they were sunburned. She was blushing.

_Shego's _embarrassed Ron shook his head slowly at the incredulous thought. Sensing movement, he tore his eyes away from that spectacle and looked back to his desk. Rufus, who had apparently slept right through everything else, had been awakened by the light. Standing up in his little bed, he yawned hugely then stood looking accusingly at Ron.

"Sorry, buddy," he apologized to the little pink mole rat. 

Rufus, looking around, noticed Shego in the corner and immediately dove back into his little bed. After a moment, he peeked back over the edge. When nothing happened, he stood up again, looking open-mouthed from Shego to Ron and back.

"Huh?" he squeaked softly.

Petting his confused pet on the head, Ron turned his attention back to the dangerous woman who had inexplicably invaded his bedroom.

"How did you get in here?" he asked her. 

She didn't respond, but looked away from him. Ron followed her gaze to the rain-pelted window. On the floor below it was a pair of dirty green house slippers. That made sense. The fact that his room was on the second floor really wouldn't make much difference to the skilled thief.

"Oh," he said, simply.

Shego sighed into the silence that followed. She seemed to be marshalling herself. _Of all people,_ Ron was thinking.

"I… I'm sorry," Shego said at last. She rose suddenly, sending Rufus diving back into his bed and Ron into a defensive crouch.

"I'll… just be going now…" she said, looking down as she stepped from the bed to the floor. 

Ron tensed as Shego walked past, but she didn't even look at him as she strode over to the window. Looking past her, Ron could see the rain hitting the glass. He relaxed a little, straightening his legs.

"Hey, wait," he began, pausing as he tried to think of something else to say.

"I'm sorry," Shego repeated, looking down again. "This is so embarrassing, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry," she finished lamely. 

Ron was perplexed. It was so unlike her to be at a loss for words. She started to reach for the latch to open the window. Surprising even himself, Ron took a step toward the window and laid a restraining hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Wait a second," he said, still trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

Shego turned, looking first at the hand on her shoulder, then at its owner. Ron snatched his hand back as though he'd suddenly discovered it in a crocodile's mouth.

"Look," he continued slowly. "It's cold outside, and that's some major rainage out there." He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "Why don't you stay? Until it stops," he added quickly.

She seemed to consider for a moment, looking from Ron to the window and beyond. Through the gloom outside, the wind was howling, driving the cold rain in front of it. It would be a miserable walk back. What decided the matter was the sudden shiver that ran through her body. Seeing it, Ron stepped back in the direction of the bed.

Shego continued to stare out the window, obviously dreading the trek that lay before her. Crossing her arms against the chill, she was surprised when Ron returned, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Sighing a little, she pulled the blanket tighter around her, and only resisted a little as Ron led her back over to his bed and sat her down on the edge of it.

Stopping by his closet to pull out a jacket, Ron came back, wheeling his computer chair over in front of his "guest." He stopped it a respectable distance away – after all, even if she didn't intend to hurt him, Ron didn't want to give her any reason to change her mind. Throwing the jacket on like a cape, Ron perched on the chair. Rufus appeared suddenly from somewhere, climbing onto his lap. 

"Hey, Rufus!" He looked at Shego, not really sure of what to say next. Meeting his gaze, she suddenly smiled.

"I was right," she declared proudly. "You really don't have any fashion sense at all." She tipped her head in the direction of the bright red jacket he had thrown over his yellow Fearless Ferret pajamas.

Unabashed, Ron raised one finger in the air. "These happen to be special edition, authorized by the Fearless Ferret himself," he declared seriously. Rufus nodded emphatically in agreement. 

"Well, actually," he confessed wryly, Rufus now shaking his head. "I don't get a lot of new clothes. I've had these for a while."

For emphasis, he extended his arms out in front of him. The sleeves pulled up nearly to his elbows. 

"Well, keep 'em a few more years. Who knows, campy action heroes in fursuits might make a comeback," she replied, her accustomed sarcasm returning. Her small smile took most of the sting out of the words, not that Ron was easily insulted in the first place.

"Yeah," Ron agreed conversationally. "Um, so… Not to sound rude or anything, but uh…"

"What am I doing here?" Shego finished for him.

"Yeah," Ron said again.

Shego was silent for a long moment, watching her toes wiggle on the carpet before pulling them under the edge of the blanket. Ron, waiting patiently, huddled into his jacket against the night's chill. Rufus pulled part of the jacket around himself and settled in. Now that he was awake, he wanted to hear the explanation as to _why_ he was.

Looking back up at them, Shego seemed to have reached a decision within herself. "Okay," she said at last.

"But," she added sternly, raising a finger in the air between them in a warning gesture. "If you breathe a word of this to _anyone_…" she didn't need to finish her threat; the small but intense flame that blossomed from the tip of her extended finger added just the right amount of emphasis.

Rufus, his little eyes wide, clamped both of his forepaws to his mouth, indicating that the rodent's lips were sealed. Ron just smiled.

Shego raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, whatever you say stays here. I mean, you've seen me in my Fearless Ferret pajamas. If that's not blackmail material, I don't know what is," Ron said by way of explanation.

When she still didn't continue, Ron added, "I promise."

Apparently satisfied with that, Shego extinguished the threatening finger and tucked her hand back into the blanket. Taking a deep breath, she began to tell her secret.

"Ever since I was a little girl, every now and then I would wake up in strange places. The living room, the kitchen… I was sleepwalking. It drove my parents crazy, but we all thought it was pretty funny. At least, until I stared turning up places outside. Like, at the mall. Or wandering the streets downtown. The cops brought me home more than once. Maybe that was the start of my… _dislike_ for authority figures? Anyway, my parents started locking me in at night, so I wouldn't end up hurting myself or getting lost. Some mornings, I'd wake up on the floor in front of the door, where I was trying to get out. I hated that. I know they did it for my own good, but I still felt trapped there, you know? It was like a prison to me…"

She paused, then went on.

"Well, after we got our powers – my brothers and I – it started happening more often. And they couldn't keep me in anymore. If they locked the door, I'd just blast it. And I went farther and farther. I took the car once and drove all the way to Upperton."

"In your sleep?" Ron interrupted, shocked.

Shego sighed. "Yeah. In my sleep," she answered.

When she didn't continue her story, Ron prompted her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Go on."

After a moment, she did. "Well, after the sleepdriving thing, we started looking for some way to keep me in at night. My brothers took it in turns watching me sleep, and they would wake me up if I started to go anywhere. That wasn't fun for them, I'm sure. And it certainly wasn't very safe."

Ron chuckled softly to himself at that as he tried to imagine what it would be like to restrain a determined Shego, asleep or not. A flash of lightning emphasized the thought. Shego smiled too, lost in her memories. The answering rumble of thunder shook the house.

"What did you do?" Ron asked as the thunder faded away into the distance.

"That's when I met Dr. D. I had done some asking around with some of my teachers at school, and a couple of them suggested I try to look him up. Of course, he was still Drew Lipsky then, and not yet either a Doctor or Drakken. But he was always working on weird stuff, he was pretty well-known for that. When I tracked him down, he seemed impressed with my… unique abilities – I mean, who isn't?" She laughed a little before continuing.

"But, he also seemed to be genuinely sympathetic – or is it empathetic? Anyway, he really seemed to want to help, and he didn't try to figure out how my power worked like so many other science nerds. He was fascinated by it, but the fact that it worked was good enough for him. That was enough for me to trust the guy. Besides, I knew if it came down to it, I'd have no trouble mopping the floor with him.

"After some tinkering, he managed to come up with a way to keep me from wandering around in my sleep without restraining me." She balled up a fist, and her gaze grew distant. "No way I'm gonna let someone tie me down, or lock me in a cell." She practically growled the last few words.

Ron and Rufus exchanged looks. Ron knew he wouldn't want to even try to keep this woman somewhere she didn't want to be, no matter his status as a teen hero. He coughed nervously, and Shego relaxed her hand, looking at Ron again.

"Ah, well, yeah. Hego had started the whole Team Go thing by then, so they didn't have time to watch after me when we weren't all off heroing together. What Dr. D had come up with was basically a grid of lasers that would shock me if I broke the beam. Heh," she laughed. "It took us eight years and a super-genius to come up with _that_!" 

She rolled her eyes. Ron nodded, even though the idea sounded pretty smart to him.

"It took some time to get the shock right, though… At first, we went from either not enough to wake me up every time – and he had to go track me down – to shocking the hell out me, and then _I _was chasing _him_!"

They all laughed then, Rufus and Ron at the thought of poor Drew running for his life from an enraged Shego, who for her part laughed like someone flipping through old family photos and coming across an embarrassing snapshot.

As their laughter died away, Ron became slowly aware of the fact that he was much closer to Shego that he'd started out. It seemed that, engrossed in Shego's story, he had rolled toward her without realizing it. Their knees almost touching, Ron was close enough to see the fine lines at the edge of her upturned mouth, the little crinkles at the corners of her smiling eyes.

At once uncomfortable with the closeness, Ron kicked his legs, pushing himself back to an arm's distance. Shego's smile faded, and they both took a sudden interest in something else in the room.

For several minutes, the only sound in the room was the steady drumming of the rain, punctuated by distant thunder. Rufus broke the long silence with a yawn as he, bored with the lack of conversation, settled into the crook of Ron's arm to sleep.

"I guess it's time to crank up the voltage then?" Ron asked tentatively. Shego looked back at him, her brow furrowed. 

"Oh," she said after a moment, understanding the question. "No, I think it was probably the storm, knocked out the power. I'm pretty sure Dr. D is missing a hover plane right now."

"Ah, yeah, well that makes sense, I guess," Ron agreed. There was just one more thing he wanted to know. "So, why _my_ house?"

Shego laughed, looking away again, her cheeks flushing pink again. Intrigued, he leaned forward. Rufus stirred a little, but continued to snore away. Looking back at him, Shego's smile vanished and she looked intently into his eyes. Seriously, she held her finger up pointing at him sternly.

"I know, I know," Ron said, impatient to hear what could possibly have embarrassed her so much. "Not a word," he again promised.

She hesitated, taking his measure. She opened her mouth to speak, closed it again, then sighed. Shrugging, she went on. 

"I was dreaming," she said at last. "Before you woke me up yelling, that is…"

Ron was staring now, unsure of where this would go. Sighing, Shego looked down at her hands. 

"We got married," she mumbled.

"Married?" Ron echoed. "You and who else?" he asked, intrigued.

She looked up at him again. "_We_," she repeated, eyebrows raised. "Doy…"

Ron continued to stare, a little confused. Then, "Oh."

"Ohhhhh!" he repeated, his eyes widening. "You mean…"

Shego nodded, shrugging helplessly. Ron laughed, and immediately regretted it. The look on her face then was… what? Hurt? He'd hurt her feelings? He wasn't sure that was even possible, but…

"No, wait," he said, still grinning in spite of himself, when she made as if to stand. "It's not a bad thought, really – I mean, not to me," he tried to explain. "It was just… unexpected, is all. I mean, really. Look at it from my point of view, say I walked into _your_ room and told you that…"

"I'd kill you," Shego said levelly, as her green eyes narrowed. Ron paled, and his heart seemed to stop in his chest. He flinched when her right hand shot out, pushing his shoulder. It didn't hurt.

She was grinning at him again. "I was kidding," she said, then laughed again. She shook her head, sighing. "You're too much, Ron Stoppable."

Ron studied her face, but it was unreadable. Well, girls were _usually_ unreadable to him, but still…

"Look, you've been real nice to me, and I appreciate… everything," she said, standing up. Ron followed her example and rose to his feet. "But I really need to get going. There's probably a plane or something not too far away from here, if I can just remember where I parked it…" She looked to the window, as if searching the darkness for some sign of her misplaced conveyance.

Ron looked at Rufus, cradled in his hands. The little guy was still sound asleep. He turned to put him back into his little bed, and watched as the hairless rodent curled up. When he looked back to Shego, she was no longer there. The blanket was lying on the bed. Ron glanced around quickly, then spotted her over by the window, her hand resting on the latch. He hadn't heard her move at all.

He crossed the room to look outside with her, still keeping his distance. The rain had not let up, and if anything the wind was blowing even harder than before.

"Still looks rough out there," Ron said quietly.

"If I didn't know any better," Shego said teasingly, "I'd say you didn't want me to leave."

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but his words were lost in a flash of lightning so close he wouldn't have been surprised to discover it had hit something in his own room was followed after the briefest pause by a deafening _CRACK_ of thunder.

"Ahem."

Ron opened his eyes slowly. Startled by the lighting, he realized, he had reflexively grabbed onto the nearest solid object, which in this case happened to be the nearly six feet of deadly super-powered villainess standing next to him. Expecting death to come at any moment, he slowly released her. 

"Should I take that as no, you don't want me to leave?" She was grinning at him again.

"Um," Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He looked at the window again. The rain was no longer pattering against it; it was now bouncing off with a sharp ticking sound. Sleet.

"You can't go out in that," he said finally. "Not dressed the way you are." He thought for a moment. "You couldn't call Drakken to come and get you?"

"What, and have to explain what I'm doing at Ron Stoppable's house?" She shot back. "No thanks, he's hard enough to work for."

"Okay," Ron was saying. "Well then, yeah. You could just stay here for the night. I can crash on the couch downstairs, and you can just take off in the morning. It'll be easier to find your ride in the daylight."

"Yeah?" Shego asked, crossing her arms. "And when I wake up with your parents, how are you going to explain that?" she asked pointedly.

She was right, Ron knew. If she really was as bad a sleepwalker as she said, he couldn't very well leave her alone in here.

"Well, I guess I could crash on the floor in here…" he mused out loud.

"Nonsense," she snapped at him, already walking over to his bed. "As nice as you've been to me tonight, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed," she continued, straightening the covers. Looking over her shoulder, she cut off his impending protest.

"And I'm not sleeping on the floor either. Although," she said, turning back to the bed and poking it with a finger. "This thing is almost as bad…"

"Yeah?" Ron answered, walking to the middle of the room. "Well, you're the one who came a hundred miles to get into it, so it can't be that bad…"

She straightened up as if to retort, then merely shrugged her shoulders before climbing deftly under the covers. Sidling over to make room for him, she looked over at Ron, who made no move to join her.

She sighed. "Look, I promise I'll behave," she said matter-of-factly. One side of her mouth curved up in a mischievous smirk. "And I know _you'll_ behave," she continued, "because you know if you don't…"

Again, she didn't need to finish the threat. It was apparent in the way she held one hand aloft, the light from the desk lamp glinting off the carefully manicured nails. Patting the mattress next to her, Shego rolled onto her side and settled in. Clearly, she thought the conversation was over.

Grudgingly, Ron agreed with that assessment. After all, she made an excellent point. There was no way in hell he would try to take advantage of Shego; he'd be lucky if that were merely suicide. And if she were to try something with him? Well, he _was_ a teenaged boy, and he would have been hard-pressed to come up with a downside to _that_ particular sitch. 

Shrugging, he walked over to his desk and switched off the lamp. Dropping his jacket to the floor, he stepped gingerly through the darkness to the bed and slid under the covers.

His bed was too small for him to lie on his back without hanging off the edge, so he too rolled onto his left side, facing Shego's back. He was very careful to leave a gap between them, lest she take offense. Unsure of what to do with his right arm, he fidgeted with it for a few moments, laying it down his right leg, where it kept wanting to slide off.

Shego solved the dilemma for him when she reached back and seized his wrist, drawing it – and his arm – around her. She nuzzled her back against his chest, sighing contentedly. Ron did have to admit that the added warmth was nice, especially on such a cold, miserable night. He listened to the sound of the rain and sleet tapping against the window, letting that and the steady rhythm of Shego's breathing lull him to sleep.

"Goodnight Ron," she breathed softly.

After a few moments, "Goodnight," Ron answered her. "Shego." _Her hair smells nice_, he thought wistfully as he drifted slowly off toward sleep.

Throughout the rest of the night they lay that way, Ron with one arm wrapped tightly around Shego's body, holding her close. In turn, Shego made no further attempts to leave, in her sleep or otherwise.

And for the rest of that night, they both dreamt of weddings.


End file.
